1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to consumer surveys, and more particularly to providing multi-dimensional feedback in a consumer survey.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveys, polls, questionnaires, and the like are a valuable tool used by entities, such as marketers, politicians, and interest groups, to predict success of a media. Media may comprise, for example, a movie, an advertising campaign, a political speech, or a television program. The surveys may be presented to an audience including a focus group, a panel, or a group of survey participants selected as a random sample or according to a target demographic profile. In one current method used to collect feedback, a media is displayed to the audience. Subsequently, a series of questions to elicit responses or reactions from the audience is asked. The feedback may also be collected at selected times during the display of the media. However, data collected at the end of the display or during a section of the display tends to be vague or unreliable as it measures the audience's general reactions to the entire display of the media or sections of the media.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for collecting continuous, multi-dimensional feedback. There is also a need for a system and method for displaying the continuous feedback results.